ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc-System
History The Arc-System was a network of sapient machines created by the Nasorian species, in answer to a request from the Eteriens, for the purpose of stabilizing the fragile Dimension 25 and ensure that Time and Space won't collapse as well as to help other species to advance. Because of that every unit in the Arc-System got its own second function; some were turned into architects, weapons, recorders and even into Nova Coffins in case the species that currently exist go extinct. Afterward the Nasorians sent their creations all across the dimension where they began service. A few times after that there were individuals who tried to use the power of the Arc-System to oppose the Eteriens and take them down. Those uprisings caused the Elders to limit the Arc-System and put heavy restrictions on them as well as banning several from being put into service. Despite that one of the younger Eteriens named Tray managed to get hold onto two banned Arc-System Codes named Lofty and Diablo, which he hide in his personal dimension to ensure that no one will be able to get them unless he chooses so. Eventually, Tray's Dimension was found and attacked by a mutated Arc-System wielder, named Xyoz, because of that Tray was forced to flee to Dimension 13 where he gave the devices to his wards along with a third Code: Chaser who was specially given by the Nasorians to protect them and make sure that the Eteriens won't notice the banned ones. Appearance While the Arc-System are deactivated they take the form of a crystal whose color varies. If the Code was new and unused their crystal would be a light grey, but if they had a previous wilder the crystal will match the color the Code had while it was active. The active form of the Arc-System varies as well, it depends on what kind of bond the Code is designed for and the wielder's mental state. Some Codes are parasitic, merging with the user's body and becoming a part of it, others can turn into an ornament or merge with something the user wears as belt or a cloth and third can take the form of an object like a box or sword. Features Arc-System Codes have multiple features which vary depending on their function, however there are several features that are found in every single one of them, or shared in a certain class. General * The Arc-System Codes and the wilders are completely immune to Space-Time distortion. * The Arc-System Codes are resistent to damage and can be destroyed only by the Nasorians themselves. * The Arc-System Codes can be operated either manually or through though. * The Arc-System Codes can connect with most technology. * The Arc-System Codes adapt their features to better match the user's needs * The Arc-System Codes can adapt new features if that's needed to help the wilder to stay alive, conscious or just in good health. * The Arc-System Codes can synchonize and communicate among themselves. Transformation Codes * They use digitally recreated DNA strings and information stored in the network. * They can recreate every type of energy or material needed to form species without DNA. * They can create customizable uniforms for each alien. * They have a built-in Universal Translator. Dangers There are several dangers that come with the usage of an Arc-System Code that include pernament mutation, falling under the influence of the code, getting consumed by the Code, or activating the self-destruction. According to Tray and Proxy tampering with the Code's functions could lead to many disasters due to the program's sapience and ability to protect itself. List of known Codes TBA. Trivia * The Arc-System's ability to make the wielder immune to Time could, if accepted on a high level completely stop the effect of time, making it so that the wielder won't age or die by old age. ** The Codes themselves are immune to aging and could run forever. * The Arc-System is the most advanced technology on Earth-210. * The Arc-System Network has all the informations about the fuction and status of each Code and is always receiving updates. ** The Network can use this information to fix errors and bugs that may appear in a Code or to deactivate them if necessary. Category:Earth-210 Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology